


Warmth

by mochaDOT



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also very corny, there's a whole lot of fluff it's overwhelming, they are domestic and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaDOT/pseuds/mochaDOT
Summary: Panchito is restless and might just be a little bit touch-starved. Luckily, his partner is there for him.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I rise after being so inactive only to post something about these birds... THEY'RE SO CUTE I couldn't help myself! I've always loved The Three Caballeros and grew up with it. I'm latinx myself so it meant a lot to me. I hope they appear in the new Ducktales show someday! They deserve all the attention tbh.
> 
> Recently I've noticed a rise in content between these two, from Disney parks to cameos to fanwork in general and it really inspired me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff because writing this got me pretty overwhelmed from the heaps amounts of sweetness.

Panchito stirred his eyes. The moonlight seeping in from the large hotel room window was a true beauty. His eyes, now wide open, took in the sight of the gorgeous full moon for a good moment. 

Exhaling deeply, Panchito squirmed slightly under the covers-- he couldn’t sleep. At least, the bubbled energy from within him resisted to be at peace.

After an exciting day of being reunited with best friend Donald Duck, Duckberg was truly a wondrous place. Meeting the duck’s family including his rambunctious nephews was a treat indeed. But there was only so much you could do in one day, and time had slipped through his fingers before he knew it.

Luckily, the stay at Duckberg will last for another few more days to catch up. There’s a lot he must know! So many sights to see! Curious questions he just _had_ to ask his close and dear ducky friend!

But he sighed, dramatically. The more he thought about it, the more his body encouraged him to stay awake and not rest.

Panchito turned his head to look beside him, where José laid peacefully in slumber. Sharing the same bed wasn’t anything new, having been dating for quite some time, but every time Panchito registers it as reality makes him brighten with joy. He wouldn’t know what to do without him.

And  _gosh_ , did he look cute while sleeping.

With a quiet sigh, Panchito reached out and gently traced José’s tuft of feathers on the sides of his face. It was so soft, brushing smoothly against the rooster’s fingers, and he found it comforting. They moved around as if searching for something.

At that moment, José’s breath hitched and Panchito froze; his heartbeat caught up in his throat. He quickly retreated his hand and looked on as José’s eyes slowly opened. Those gorgeous eyes, although half-lidded. They were beautiful, dreamy, so easy for anyone to get lost in them. Panchito was thankful he gets the chance to see them everyday.

José hummed with a smile. “ _Meu amor_ ,” he said, voice groggy. “Is something the matter?”

Panchito felt a tinge of guilt for waking him. “Sorry, sorry. I can’t sleep!” he said with a nervous chuckle. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Panchito’s eyes darted between his fingers and his partner. “I uh, wanted to… look at you a little?”

José let out a laugh. Panchito felt himself melt and so full of love, with a goofy smile plastered over his beak.

“We see each other everyday!” he said jokingly.

To this, Panchito joined in and barked a laugh of his own. “I know, I just--!” His feathers burned to a deeper shade, obviously embarrassed. “You know…”

José hummed again. He crawled over and surprised Panchito by wrapping his arms tightly around him. Flustered, Panchito tried to hold back a squawk as José held on as close as he could, their chests pressed against one another, and he nuzzled into Panchito’s neck.

“I know,” he mumbled.

They stayed like that for a minute, José’s breath warm as he sighed against him, and Panchito felt the satisfying shiver roll down his spine. He always longed for José’s touch, especially when the moment presented itself. It just so happened to be one of those times, and he engulfed in José’s warmth, the feeling of his soft feathers brushing against his cheek, and the comforting sound of his steady breathing. With light, trembling hands, Panchito didn’t hesitate to reach up and slide them down José’s back; rubbing it smoothly. José sighed once more.

Long minutes had passed until José pulled himself back, to which Panchito retaliated by wrapping his legs around his waist, gently pushing the parrot down snug against him in place.

José breathed out a laugh. “My, my! Rather clingy tonight are we?”

Panchito kissed the edge of Jose’s beak, earning a quiet gasp.

“ _Oh--!_ And affectionate as well?” José chuckled, observing him fondly.

“Will that be a problem?” Panchito grinned.

“Mm, no. Not at all,” José inched closer, his beak barely brushing against Panchito’s. “I prefer it this way.”

With a low hum, he cupped Panchito’s face and closed the small gap between them, kissing him.

It was always satisfying to feel Panchito stiffen against him. The rooster made a small noise, and tried to keep his now pounding heartbeat under control. His eyes fluttered closed, and he grabbed José’s shoulders and tugged him closer, kissing him back feverishly as his heart twisted.

It felt incredible, and José melted, muffling a pleased sound.

They paused several times to catch their breath, only to cling onto each other and resume, as if they had been separated for far too long. Their kisses were always filled with endless amounts of passion, and it managed to make them both breathless in the end.

José pulled back to catch a look at his boyfriend. His breath trying to steady itself at its usual pace, while his hands still tightly cupped against Panchito’s face. He watched Panchito lean into his touch on one side, nuzzling his fingers. He kissed the palm of José’s hand with a wink.

“Oh, you are just _lovely_. So beautiful, Panchie. _Beautiful_ ,” José murmured.

Panchito could not hold back a giggle, his face completely flushed. It was at this moment he felt truly blessed. “Ah, you are too much sometimes, José,” he brought José’s hand back down to his beak and kissed his knuckles, then guided it down towards his chest. Panchito looked up at him with eyes that were filled with tenderness. “Do you feel that? That is my heart singing for you.”

José blinked once and felt his feathers fluff, as well as his face burning a deep shade of crimson. He snickered bashfully and hid his face against Panchito’s chest, feeling his excited heart pumping. “--And you say that _I’m_ too much.”

After the silent fondness that was exchanged between the two, José began to plant kisses against Panchito’s chest. He heard him gasp, but began to laugh; happy and delighted over the romantic gesture. José’s hands wander with such gentleness. Every touch was soft and careful. He knew all of his sensitive spots, the familiarity the two shared gave away so many wrapped secrets. The rooster let out soft exhales and gasps upon each contact. Panchito felt breathless, but it has always been this way with José. The small strokes of delicate fingers and passionate kisses that began to trail up his neck made him shiver, it reminded him just how loved he is.

He wrapped his arms around José, rolling over to one side, and a happy giggle emitted from him. Panchito lazily planted kisses of his own to his face, and they exchanged quiet laughs and words full of endearment. Hands scrambling curiously, touching each other, wanting a bit more of each other.

"I," the rooster whispers between soft kisses. “Love,” another kiss. “You,” and a kiss on his beak. “ _I love you_. I love you very much, José. I have the biggest urge to shout out my love for you so that everyone in the entire world knows!”

José squeaked in delight as Panchito continued to bombard him with tender pecks all around. He was overwhelmed, slightly embarrassed even. But Panchito was downright _adorable_ whenever he attempted to be romantic.

“And I love _you_ just as much!” José replied. “I love you more and more each day. Forever and always.”

Panchito ceased kissing him, only to let out a muffled, fake sob against his face. “Oh... José, you know how I get. I just might cry!”

José hummed a laugh, aware of how emotional Panchito is of the two. He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek, looking at him fondly in his eyes. “Then I will make sure to wipe those tears away.”

Panchito’s heart clenched, happiness surging through his body. He pulled him into one last kiss, to which José happily returned it. Both allowed the heavy warmth in their chests to wash over them. Their love was strong, pure, and even dizzy at times-- but it was also just as harmonious, and they were happy.

Already short of breath as it is, their final kiss didn’t last too long and they eventually parted, retrieving the air back into their lungs.

They giggled, the birds lovingly nuzzling their beaks together with fingers intertwined. Panchito gave José’s hand a light squeeze before he snuggled into his bare shoulder. They laid there in comfortable silence, a now ( _finally_ ) tired Panchito ready to give into slumber. José had sensed this, and slid his free hand down Panchito’s back, giving a few soft strokes. He hummed a sweet and lovely lullaby, and they were both at peaceful bliss.

To end it off for the night, José gave a kiss on the tip of his beloved’s beak, and he made a sleepy yet delighted sound in response.

“Sweet dreams,” he whispered, emitting a yawn himself. “Until tomorrow, hm? We have much more to discover.”

Panchito made a small noise an agreement. “Sleep well, José.”

It wasn’t long before José fell asleep, his quiet snores felt warm against the rooster’s neck. It hit him just how much he truly loves this beautiful man who wandered into his life; how lacking words are to describe the strength of his love for him.

Panchito closed his eyes. He smiled.


End file.
